In recent years, various kinds of technologies for analyzing images have been researched and developed. For example, a technology of analyzing the facial expression of a viewer in an image and generating response information indicating the response of the viewer has been developed (refer particularly to Patent Literature 1).
On the other hand, recently, since the environment has been made in which general users can easily create moving image data, a large quantity of moving image data is being created. Thus, it is required to provide a useful application using such moving image data for the users.